Mark Moses
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = Naroq (pictured above); Henry Archer (pictured below) |image2 = Henry Archer, 2121.jpg }} Mark Moses is the American actor who played Naroq in the sixth season episode . He later portrayed Henry Archer in the first season episode . Outside of Star Trek, he is perhaps best known for his role as Paul Young on the drama series Desperate Housewives and for his role as Herman "Duck" Phillips on the award winning drama series Mad Men. Moses filmed his scenes for "Broken Bow" alongside his episode son Marty Davis and Jolene Blalock on on location in Malibu and along Davis on on Paramount Stage 18. The call sheets for the episode list him only as "Father". Among the costumes which were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay were his costume from "Riddles" and a shirt worn in "Broken Bow". Early life and career Moses was born in New York City and holds a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Drama from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. He began his acting career performing on daytime soap operas and off-Broadway plays. He made his Broadway debut in the play Slab Boys in 1983, and three years later, he was cast in his first film role as the incompetent Lieutenant Wolfe in the Academy Award-winning war drama, Platoon. One of Moses' co-stars in this film was veteran Star Trek guest actor Tony Todd. Later films Platoon director cast Moses in two more of his films, 1989's Born on the Fourth of July (co-starring Reg E. Cathey, Bob Gunton, Caroline Kava, Ed Lauter, Richard Poe, Mike Starr, and Joy Zapata) and 1991's The Doors (with Frank Military, Titus Welliver, and Paul Williams). Moses also appeared in two of director 's films, 2002's Red Dragon and 2004's After the Sunset. Both of these films featured Robert Curtis Brown; in the latter, Moses and Brown played a pair of FBI agents. Red Dragon also featured Elizabeth Dennehy, David Doty, William Lucking, and John Rubinstein; Alan Dale can be seen in After the Sunset. Moses' additional film credits include Someone to Watch Over Me (1987, co-starring Andreas Katsulas, Daniel Hugh Kelly, and John Rubinstein), Gettysburg (1993, with William O. Campbell, Kevin Conway, Andrew Prine, and W. Morgan Sheppard), Deep Impact (1998, with James Cromwell, Denise Crosby, Christopher Darga, Tucker Smallwood, Kurtwood Smith, and Concetta Tomei), Race to Space (2001, in which he played ), and Monster-in-Law (2005, with Bruce Gray). He also had a major role in the 2006 comedy Big Momma's House 2 (featuring Michelle Parylak) and had a brief role in 's Letters from Iwo Jima later that year. More recent film projects include the comedy Swing Vote (2008, with Kelsey Grammer and Nana Visitor), the horror thriller Carriers (2009, starring Chris Pine), and the science fiction movie Ice Twisters (2009, along with Kaj-Erik Eriksen). Television In 1985, Moses portrayed General Ulysses S. Grant in the acclaimed mini-series North and South. His co-stars in this production included Kirstie Alley, John Anderson, Lee Bergere, Jim Metzler, Jean Simmons, David Ogden Stiers, and regular Jonathan Frakes. In 1988, Moses appeared opposite David Huddleston in the western made-for-TV movie, The Tracker, and co-starred with Richard Fancy and Dakin Matthews in the TV movie The Silence at Bethany. In 1990, Moses, fellow Voyager guest star Michael McKean, and TNG guest star John Neville were regulars on the short-lived NBC comedy series Grand. Moses later became a regular on NBC's The Single Guy during the program's first season (1995-96). In between, Moses appeared in such made-for-TV movies as Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing (1993, with Jane Carr, John Rhys-Davies, and David Soul) and A Kiss Goodnight (1994, with Shelly Desai, Barbara Tarbuck, and Lawrence Tierney) and made guest appearances on series such as Silk Stalkings (1994, with Leslie Bevis and Charlie Brill) and Party of Five (1995, starring Scott Grimes). Moses has also guest-starred on such television series as Chicago Hope (1998, with Chris Sarandon), Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000, hosted by Jonathan Frakes), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with Glenn Morshower), Ally McBeal (2001 and 2002, with Albert Hall), Presidio Med (2002, with Chase Masterson and Andrew Robinson), The Practice (2003, with Bill Smitrovich), ER (2003, with Michelle Bonilla and Patti Yasutake), 7th Heaven (2003, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), The West Wing (2003, with Ron Canada), Las Vegas (2004, starring Nikki Cox, in an episode with Harry Groener), NYPD Blue (2004, with Tim Kelleher, Norman Large, Geoff Meed, and Michael Buchman Silver), Without a Trace (2007, starring Enrique Murciano), and Law & Order: Spacial Victims Unit (2008, with John Schuck). In October 2007, he was seen in the Boston Legal episode "Hope and Gory". In addition to series regulars William Shatner and John Larroquette, the other Trek alumni who appeared in the episode were Paul Dooley, Tom Virtue, and Michael Wiseman. he reprised this role and appeared in the fifth season episode "Roe", again with Shatner and Larroquette and recurring guest actor Henry Gibson. From 2004 through 2007, Moses portrayed the mysterious Paul Young on ABC's hit television drama series Desperate Housewives. His character was the husband of suicide victim and series narrator Mary Alice Young, played by TNG guest star Brenda Strong. (Strong also appeared in the aforementioned Red Dragon.) Moses' other castmates on this series have included Steven Culp, Teri Hatcher, and Alfre Woodard. Moses won two Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series in 2005 and 2006 for his work. Following his departure from the Desperate Housewives cast he signed on to play Herman "Duck" Phillips in the drama series Mad Men. In 2007, he received a Satellite Award for Best Ensemble, Television and in 2009 a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series. Fellow Trek actors Deborah Lacey, Patrick Fischler, Joseph Culp, and Denise Crosby had recurring roles on this series. Further guest parts include the television series Drop Dead Diva (2009, with Sharon Lawrence, Diedrich Bader, and Lee Spencer), Ghost Whisperer (2009, with Bruce Davison, Annie O'Donnell, and David Clennon), Castle (2009, with Gregg Henry and directed by Jonathan Frakes), and Human Target (2010). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Moses worked with other Star Trek alumni include: *''Family Ties'' episode "Teacher's Pet" (1986) with Brian Bonsall *''Matlock'' episode "The Cookie Monster" (1990) with Raymond Cruz and John Hancock *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' episode "The Movie Mystery" (1990) with Michele Scarabelli *''Diagnosis: Murder'' episode "The Restless Remains" (1994) with Brett Cullen and Steven Culp *''The 5 Mrs. Buchanans'' (two episodes, 1995) with Tommy Hinkley and Richard Poe *''Diagnosis: Murder'' episode "How to Murder Your Lawyer" (1995) with Cliff DeYoung, Kenneth Mars, and Michael Shamus Wiles; directed by Leo Penn *''Rough Riders'' (1997 TV movie) with Brian Keith, Dakin Matthews, Marshall Teague, and Titus Welliver *''LastLine'' episode "Al Anonymous" (1998) with Miguel Ferrer and Robert Foxworth *''Family Law'' episode "Damages" (1999) with James Avery, Gregg Henry, Christopher McDonald, Stephanie Niznik, and Julie Warner) *''It's Like, You Know'' episode "Hollywood Shuffle" (1999) with Joel Brooks *''JAG'' episode "Real Deal SEAL" (2000) with Dennis Cockrum, Mike Genovese, and Jennifer Savidge *''James Dean'' (2001 TV movie) with Joanne Linville and Andrew Prine *''Providence'' episode "It's Raining Men" (2002) with Susan Gibney and Jeffrey Nordling *''Boomtown'' episode "Coyote" (2002) with Deborah May and Neal McDonough *''Malcolm in the Middle'' episode "The Block Party" (2004) with Kenneth Mars and Paul Willson *''The District'' episode "Party Favor" (2004) with Roger Aaron Brown and Adam Paul *''A One Time Thing'' (2004 film) with Anne Ramsay *''Acceptance'' (2009 TV movie) with Brigid Brannagh *''The Last Ship'' (2017) with John Cothran, Jr. External links * * * de:Mark Moses es:Mark Moses Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers